custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery (Fragmented)
Mersery is a time-sensitive Mersion scientist, an occasional field officer and one of the senior members of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery aspired to become a scientist and a scholar on his home island of Versuva. In the younger days of his life, Mersery's many talents were noticed by Kulant, a prominent scholar, who recommended that Mersery be enrolled into the Great Academy, the finest university on the island. On his first day he got lost in the school and missed the inception ceremony, but bumped into a female Mersion scientist, Herkain, whom he quickly befriended. In order to fund his education, he worked as a lab assistant to Hyemeus alongside the Matoran Zevrai. During their time at the Academy, Mersery and Herkain would study for a decade together until they were chosen to take their final graduation test for a full-time scholarship. And if they passed this test, they would be the youngest graduates in the history of the Academy. While walking through the wilds of the island on an assignment, they stumbled upon a cave that held the Power Stone of Air. They took it back to their lab and examined it, finding that it had unimaginable power and was extremely dangerous. They hid it somewhere in the school where no one would find it, after attempts to destroy were proven fruitless. Their lives radically changed when the rogue group of Skakdi and Makuta, the Legion of Chaos, raided Versuva in search of the legendary Power Stones. The Mersions fought back, but several died. Mersery and Herkain took the Power Stone and fled the island as it fell to the Legion. About a week after the raid, they found they were being tailed by Skakdi bounty hunters, probably hired by the Legion to get them the Stone. Seeing it as their only means of escape, the two friends parted ways. As Mersery left her, he felt like something inside of him had just walked away from him, like he had deeper feelings for the female Mersion than he had originally thought. To be added Order of Mata Nui To be added Haunted To be added Echoes To be added Obscurity To be added A Broken World To be added Abilities and Traits To be added Mask and Tools Originally, Mersery bore the Kanohi Trezket, the Great Mask of Awareness. He later, however, abandoned this Mask in favor of the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting. This Mask allows him to shape-shift into any form he wishes. It also grants him the ability to copy the being's powers as well. He carries a Red Crystal Staff, one of the few in existence. With it, he can manipulate objects with red energy. He can also teleport, and can even bypass the Order's blockage of teleportation within their base, only a little lag in between jumps caused by it. It can also create energy shields and blasts. Appearances *''The Makers Of The Stars'' - First Appearance *''Before The Morning'' *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Mersery was originally created by , who allowed to use him in his story. See Also *Mersery *Mersery (Toa Hydros) Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Mersion Category:Scientists Category:Scholars Category:Self-MOCs